


The Conference Room

by IkeaChickenCutlets



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Caught, Emily fucking dominates JJ, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, PWP, Smut, This is pure filth, Threesome - F/F/M, Vibrators, dirty dirty smut, domme Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaChickenCutlets/pseuds/IkeaChickenCutlets
Summary: Very dirty things happen when Hotch walks in on Emily and JJ
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 56





	The Conference Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a total Hotchniss Stan but I wanted to give JEmily a shot and this is the best way I could think of...

Under the assumption that every other member of the team had gone home for the night, Emily grabbed her bag off of her desk and went across the room to JJ's. She grabbed her arm and pulled her off of her chair and towards the conference room. "Em what are you-" the blonde woman started, but was silenced by a quick order of "I didn't say you could speak." That phrase sent a shock through her core, it wasn't the first time that she let Emily take control, and to be completely honest, she loved it. So she complied, staying silent and following.

Emily brought her into the conference room and closed the blinds, proceeding to push JJ against the door, kissing her roughly while unbuttoning her shirt. She pinched her nipple through the thin fabric of the black bra she was wearing. JJ moaned into her mouth in response. Seeing that reaction, she pulled her skirt and panties down in one swift move, and brought her from the wall to the table. Emily reached for her handcuffs from her pocket, and cuffed the other woman's hand behind her back, bending her over the table so her ass was in the air. "Stay," she ordered as she went over to her bag. JJ could see her out of the corner of her eye, and watched her strip out of her work clothes, revealing a red lace bra and matching thong. She felt herself getting wetter as she watched Emily reach into her bag. She came back to the table with something the other woman couldn't see.

Emily turned on the vibrator, and then started teasing JJ with it, refusing to let it enter her. "Please..." JJ begged as she let it touch her nub. Emily loved it when she begged for her. "Tell me what you want me to do," she said to the handcuffed woman. "I want- I want you to fuck me, please." JJ stammered. and that was all she needed to hear. Turning the vibe up all the way, Emily grabbed her throat, and then thrusted it into her. She took it out and thrusted it in again, hard. She kept that pace, slamming it, and JJ had to bite her lip to stifle her moans. "Oh god, Emily!" She called out, forgetting that she should be quiet. Unfortunately, neither woman heard the click of the door.

Hotch had heard a noise coming from the conference room on his way out of the office. He stayed late to finish up some paperwork again, and thought everyone else left long ago. Naturally, he opened the door. The sight that he saw was one that he would never get out of his head. One of his female agents was cuffed over a table, almost naked, and Emily, the woman who had occupied his fantasies for years, was standing there in lacy red lingerie. Not only that, but she was fucking into the other agent so hard that he could hear her moans and cries. God, he was getting hard. He cleared his throat to let them know he was in the room. Leaving the dildo in her partner's pussy, Emily turned around.

"Agent Hotchner!" She exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing in here?"  
"Oh, I... heard a noise," he stammered, not realizing he was staring at her tits. But Emily realized. And she saw the tent that was forming in his pants. "Well either join us or get out, but either way close the door," she responded, smirking at him. He closed the door, stepping into the room and removing his jacket. "That's what I thought.

From the table, JJ moaned loudly. "Oh god, I'm coming!" she screamed. Emily walked back to her, and removed the vibe before uncuffing her. Hotch took that time to roll up his sleeves. "I think, Agent Prentiss, that it's your turn." He said with authority, before pushing her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. He kissed his way down her neck, and then unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor. He pinched and licked at her nipple, most certainly leaving a hickey on her breast. He turned her around so that her hands were above her head on the wall to support her, then motioned for JJ to come over. "Tell me, Emily, What do you want us to do to you?" she asked. Emily was never one to be shy. "I want you to use your mouth while Hotch pounds me from behind." she said, and both agents were happy to comply with that request.

JJ got on her knees in front of her, and removed her panties. Hotch removed his pants and positioned himself, before thrusting himself into her. JJ ran her tongue in quick circles as Hotch picked up the pace. Emily cried out, the pleasure was so intense. "AH, FUCK, oh god, YES YES YES, ohhh just like that, ohhh yes, AH AH AHHHHH!" Emily came hard, eyes rolling back in her head, her walls tightening around Hotch's big cock, and he came shortly after. JJ kissed her passionately and she could taste her own juices from her tongue.

The sight of that made Hotch hard again, and Emily pushed him down onto the floor. "Lay on your back," she ordered him. She sat on his face, as JJ straddled his cock. JJ rode him quickly, and he kept the same pace eating Emily out. He groaned into her pussy and she felt the vibrations on her clit, causing her to scream out his name. JJ bounced up and down, and the moans of all three agents filled the air. Hotch came first, then reached one hand down to assist JJ, and she came almost instantly. He pressed his tongue hard against Emily, and she cried out loudly as she came again. 

Emily's legs wobbled as she got up looking for her clothes. The other agents got up as well. "What the hell did we just do?" Hotch asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. "It was fun, wasn't it?" Emily smirked back at him and walked out, fixing her hair.


End file.
